Callistemon viminalis has been grown for many years as an ornamental flowering tree for use in landscaping.
The instant variety which we discovered among plants growing on property in Tallevast, Fla. was closely observed from the time we first found the same and its distinctive characteristics made it stand out from other Callistemon viminalis growing nearby.
During the natural course of production of Callistemon viminalis at a nursery in Tallevast, Fla., cuttings were selected from the best stock in the field with the thought of improving the variety. By this process, the instant sport was selected because of its extreme weeping characteristic and persistent year-round flowering. Its growth habit is unusually much different from the parent plant, having a much more extreme weeping habit than the parent and also being a much more persistent bloomer, blooming on a year-round basis while the parent Callistemon viminalis blooms fall and spring only, with a more pronounced flowering in the spring. Such characteristics enhance the beauty of this new variety. We have named the selection Callistemon viminalis "Boyette".
This new variety has been asexually reproduced from cuttings at a nursery in Tallevast, Fla., and its distinguishing characteristics have proven to be permanent.